Ponderings
by ShadowSpirits
Summary: In the depths of his soul room, Yami thinks over his life after awakening with in his host.


This is basically a short little bit I felt like doing from Yami's perspective _in the **manga**_. Not the show. He's a….very different in the start of the manga….then again, so is Mokuba. Hell…*shivers* He's scary. 

Anyway, part of this actually has Yami in character (going by the manga anyway), but then he kind of…strays from it for my own amusement.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Lucky him.

Oh, I'm in such a Shonen Jump mood…so I'll quote…erk…something from it. There were a few moments as I was reading the October issue that I was cracking up. Heh, if you haven't noticed, I got the recent one today and that's why I'm so "voosh" into it. Then again, no one probably noticed and you all probably think I'm insane and are waiting for me to start the fic. Bravo to you all.

Go me…I'll quote Yami…he's always fun XD

"**_GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF THE PUZZLE, YOU LITTLE BRATS!!_**" -Yami Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh Manga

************

Why bother? All it seems I ever do is the same thing. Protect my host from filthy brats, get challenged by more brats and then end up putting them to their pathetic, whiny misery with a Penalty Game. I see nothing wrong with that at all. Oh, and added to the list I suppose I could say "Putting up with Shadi's intrusions". Never know when he will strike. Good for nothing…tried to kill me….

Who else has tried to kill me? Well…there was that kid that's taller and yet younger than my host…Ah…what was his name…little baka tried to poison me - well, us technically (host and myself). Kaiba…it was a Kaiba. Dammit…let's see - the older one is some insane president of a company…and the young one…Right, Mokuba, that's who tried to kill me. And then before that it was some other people who messed with Jounouchi and then of course - messed with me. And then before that there was a bastard who tried to kill Anzu (wait, maybe that was Shadi)….oh screw this…

Why _do _I always get involved with the friends of my host? The scrawny kid should be able to stand up for himself at his age. Instead, no surprise, I have to defend him and everyone else because even though they're in - what? High School? Yeah, well they all are pretty pathetic if you ask me. 

Maybe for my next Penalty Game I can just kill someone….or just leave them in the Shadow Realm….so someone could get pissed off at my host thinking it's me instead….but, well, I'd be amused anyway. It'd be their fault for challenging me anyway.

And then, a better idea! I could just take full control of my host….see how _he _likes it that I'm trapped in the back of his head watching the darkness. Sometimes I get a nice view of….oh! Joy! I get a view of his pathetic friends! Yay! 

…I've been stuck here too long…

Kuso….He's going to sleep. Now I don't even _have _a view! Baka-brat! Wake up, dammit! 

…Oh this plainly sucks…

…Really, really sucks…

Here's the question of the night, forget all the other ones. 

How. The. Freaking. Hell. Did. I. Get. Trapped. In. A. **_Good for nothing PUZZLE?!_**

….Harsh, yes. But, hell! I don't even know how I got here! I just wake up one day, seeing out from eyes not my own and watching someone pummel the hell out of, well, me. Ok, not me (which took awhile to find out), but the body I possessed. Let's just say I had fun with the culprit, ne? Though…I don't remember what I did to him…

…Bad memory, alright? Think of how your mind would remember after playing so many "games" against idiots. 

Maybe I just _died _and instead of being a ghost I became trapped here…

Or maybe I did something really great in a different life…

…Ha, that's foolishness. 

So yet again, I'm stuck here. And oh look at that - it's nearly morning. How dandy, let's make my host wake up early, that's always fun. I don't think he likes it much when I do it, but it's not my fault. If I'm awake, then he should be too. Not like he really notices I exist though. Sooo, again that proves the fact that - **it's not my problem**!

Ah…but he looks ever-so comfortable…

…Oh well.

**__**

WAKE UP!

Heh…I am evil, no? Please block your ears as I royally-brag. Because I'm so evil, I was sent to the Shadow Realm and I scared it so freaking much that it sent me back here!

Oh…I could add that to the reasons I'm here.. 

Yep. Rise and shine little guy. It's six in the morning, go take a shower or do that food thing you do every morning. And then you can get ready for school, get beat up some more, have me save your hide _once again _and the wheel will keep turning. Just the same thing that happens everyday in some other variation where you get tormented in some other shape or form. What a life for me, raise your glasses to the Best-And-Evil-Spirit-Who-Saves-Everyone's-Good-For-Nothing-Asses. Woo-hoo. 

Joy to me.

************

XD That was surprisingly fun to write. Yami with a very negative attitude. This is a one-shot, most likely, I might add to it if I get anymore "emotions" registered from him in the next few issues. But I donno. I should be working on other fics, instead I've been drawing. Here, go look at all my perdy art!

Yeah…anyway. Ja minna. Remember to go look at the loverly art, very kawaii 'Kura picture there if I do say so myself, so-so version of Yami on it, what I think ish a spiffy picture of one of my original characters - Nakuru. What else do I have there…a spiffy background, some weird thing I threw together…lesse….there's 10 things there….oi…one thing won't load, but oh well XD Oh, there's an eye thingy…Yeah, see, I'm just rambling because I want an 1000 word document so it doesn't look pathetic when I upload it XD Sad, but true. Ah, 1018, good, all done XD GO CHECK THE ART! O.o;;; Ja ne.


End file.
